A Gay Valentine Date
This page is just a preview for the first story for my Wattpad story, you guys can read it here.. https://www.wattpad.com/story/97594574-one-shot-stories-regular-show Benson's P.O.V. Date: February 13, 2017 Dear Omniscience, Typically, I was checking around the park. I was checking if everyone and everything is fine. I saw Mordecai and Rigby, playing video games at the living room, AGAIN!!! So even if I don't really want to cuz I'm not in the mood, I yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to GET BACK TO WORK?!" I blew up again. "Okay. Okay, Benson, we will." "Just, please. Go back and finish raking those leaves" I said, calmly, finally! I got to do that. "We will, Benson." Mordecai said, then they left. Mordecai and I had been cool with each other. Cause he isn't as immature and uncool as Rigby. He could be kind of a jerk sometimes but it's cool. Well. It's just. As time passes by, I'm kinda having feelings for Mordecai. I dunno why. We began talking too much, laughing too much. We even chat on Friendbook lately. Rigby had been noticing me acting like this to Mordecai. He would just say, "You are gay dude! Man up!" I really like Mordecai. I just... do. It's been a few hours since I yelled at them. I was sitting at the house stairs when Mordecai came. He's so damn cute. What the hell did I just say? "Hey Benson! Any plans for tomorrow?" Mordecai asked. Sheesh. "I have none." There, less talk, less mistakes. "Can you come with me tomorrow?" "Where are we going?" "To a place where only the two of us are there." What the hell did he just say? I remained silent. "Owhh. I'm so dumb. I'll give you time to think about it. See ya!" Mordecai said, hurriedly, nervously. He was about to walk inside when I grabbed his left hand. "I-... I'm coming." I said. Idk what's with me but I asked after I said that I am coming. "By the way, why not hang out with Rigby?" "Rigby is having a movie night with Margaret, Eileen and CJ. He was going to buy tickets for all of us, but only 4 were left before Rigby bought it and sold out." "Woah. Cold. Wait. CJ and Margaret are cool with each other now?" C'mon me off with the questions. —_— "Yea." "I guess I should call it a day. Good night Benson..." "Good night Mordecai." My heart was beating faster than usual that time. Do I really like him? I guess I should call it a day... Good night... ~Benson Dunwoody Date: February 14, 2017 Dear Omniscience, I called out everyone a night-off cuz it's Valentine's and I do want to hang out with Mordecai. I really do. "Bye Rigby. Good luck with your dumb dates dude!" Mordecai said, laughing. He's cute when he laughs. He is really cool. "Hah! Good luck with yours!" He grinned, evilly. He was like a damn devil, glaring at me. Is this how it felt like?! Damn. Rigby left then Mordecai came to me. 6:45PM, Tuesday. This is it. "Hey Benson." "Yea?" "What do you think of this? I mean, Skips is with y/n right now!" "What? Y/n? The Filipino teacher?" "Yep." "Let's just hang out here. Nobody else is here eh." Mordecai said. "Where's Pops?" I asked. "He was with Mr. Maellard." He replied. It is really just the two of us here. My heart beat was faster now. Damn. "Let me get some soda." "Sure. Can we go to the roof?" "Woah. For the first time? You're going there?" "Yeah. I'll meet ya there." "See ya'" "See ya'" I felt something in my heart. I knew it was wrong. I just really like Mordecai. I texted y/n. Me: Y/n emergency. Were alone together. Y/n: Good luck with that. I'm busy here. Damn... In the meanwhile... Mordecai's P.O.V. I was getting the soda from the fridge. I thought of what to say. I want to tell Benson I like him. Yes, I like him. I just don't know if he does too since we're both awkward to each other. Damn! "BENSON!" I yelled from the window. He saw me.... "Mordecai!" "I got something to tell you..." "What is it?" He asked... This is it... "I want to tell you something too." "Tell me." I said. "Let's say it, together." Benson said. "Good idea" I replied... "3...2...1... I LIKE YOU DUDE!" We both said. "WHAT?!" To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:To be continued